Counting stars
by I-Stand-by-you
Summary: Hercules reçoit la visite d'Hermès, et après cela, l'ancien héros décide de faire un petit tour aux champs Elysées.


Bonjour ! Voici une fiction sur Zoé Nightshade, notre belle chasseresse, et Hercules. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. :)

* * *

**H**ercules était allongé sur le sable de l'île sur laquelle il était coincé avec Achéloos, son ennemi. Il s'était fait avoir par une fille d'Aphrodite et un fils de Jupiter, _lui_, Hercules. Et maintenant, c'était eux qui avaient la deuxième corne d'abondance. Lui qui avait désiré s'amuser un peu, il avait tout gagné... Ces demi-dieux... Il soupira bruyamment, passant une main sur son visage. Soudainement, une explosion de lumière jaillit de nulle part. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se redressa pour voir ce que cela signifiait. Quelques instants plus tard, un dieu apparut. Le fils de Zeus fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'une autre divinité ne leur avait pas rendu visite.

« Hermès, ou Mercure ? Que fais-tu ici ?»

Le dieu messager semblait... Mal à l'aise. C'était surprenant, car d'habitude ce dernier était toujours rieur.

« Hermès, Hermès... balbutia-il avec un sourire forcé, avant de s'approcher de quelques pas. Alors Héraclès, tu as rencontré des sang-mêlé aujourd'hui, je crois. »

Le concerné grimaça légèrement en entendant son nom grec. A la gloire d'Héra... Et puis quoi encore ?  
« Oui, effet. Ils étaient agaçants, d'ailleurs. Mais en quoi cela concerne-t-il l'Olympe ?

- Eh bien ... (Hermès remua maladroitement sur lui-même, regardant ses pieds.) Cela a rappelé à une déesse qu'ici, tu étais coupé du monde. Que tu n'étais pas au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre contre les Titans, contre ton arrière-grand-mère...

- Je vois. Quelle déesse t'envoie ? »

Hermès joua avec le cordon de son haut, avant de soupirer légèrement, posant enfin son regard sur son demi-frère.

« Artémis. C'est Artémis qui m'a demandé de venir ici...  
- Ah ? (Il arqua un sourcil) Et que voulait-elle que je sache ?  
- Eh bien, elle s'est rendue compte qu'il y avait une chose que tu ignorais... Et, euh, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle voulait que tu l'apprennes. Même si ce n'est pas récent...  
- Je t'écoute. »

Hercules soupira légèrement, commençant à devenir ennuyé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à cette divinité, mais il savait que lorsque les dieux avaient fait un vote pour lui accorder l'immortalité, Artémis avait été contre. Le dieu des voleurs était toujours agité, plus que d'habitude.

« Par le Styx, je déteste faire ça, grommela-t-il.  
- Hermès. Tu vas te décider à parler, ou j'ai le temps d'aller faire un plongeon dans la rivière d'Achéloos ?  
- Bon, très bien. Tu... Tu te souviens d'une certaine Zoé Nightshade ?

Le visage de l'ancien héros s'assombrit légèrement. Bien-sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Il avait oublié ce que c'était, d'entendre ce doux prénom. Il pouvait encore imaginer son teint hâlé, ses yeux noirs et perçants. Il resta silencieux un moment, plongé dans ses souvenirs, essayant de reconstituer parfaitement l'image de la fille d'Atlas dans son esprit.

- Oui. Je me souviens d'elle.  
- Comme tu le sais sûrement, elle est devenue une chasseresse d'Artémis, après que son père l'ait chassé du Jardin des Hespérides.  
- Je sais.

Le ton de voix du dieu était froid, dur. Il savait tout cela, quel était le but de ce rappel ? Oui, il savait que Zoé était une chasseresse depuis deux mille ans, depuis qu'il l'avait abandonné. Il avait ses raisons, cela avait été pour le bien de la jeune fille. Il avait eu trop peur qu'elle subisse elle aussi la foudre d'Héra, peur qu'elle meurt par sa faute. Au moins maintenant, elle était immortelle, et cette pensée apaisait la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il l'avait abandonné, tel un lâche.

- Lors de la guerre contre les Titans, Zoé est retournée au Jardin de son enfance afin de délivrer Artémis. Elle s'est battue vaillamment, mais... Ladon l'avait blessé, et le coup d'Atlas fut fatal."

Le visage d'Hercules vira au blanc, et pendant une seconde, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui s'effaçait, n'avait plus d'importance. Elle était morte. Zoé, celle qu'il avait tant voulu protéger des enfers était morte. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, essayant de digérer l'information.

« Et vous ne pensez qu'à me le dire maintenant ? Cela fait des années que cette guerre s'est produite ! »

Hermès recula légèrement, comme s'il craignait que le dieu s'emporte d'avantage. Il secoua lentement la tête, avant lever la tête vers le haut, désignant du doigt une constellation. Hercules suivit son regard. Cette constellation, il l'avait observé durant des nuits entières, tant elle lui faisait penser à la petite chasseresse. Cependant, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle représentait Zoé. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté.

« Je suppose qu'elle est à l'Elysée.  
- Oui, elle le méritait. C'était une personne courageuse...  
- Emmène-moi là-bas.  
- Qu... Qui ? (Hermès fronça les sourcils, confus.)  
- Tu m'as très bien compris. Je dois la voir, lui expliquer que je ne voulais pas la quitter... S'il te plaît. »

Le dernier mot sortit avec peine de la bouche du fils de Zeus. Tout orgueilleux qu'il était, Hercules détestait demander de l'aide, surtout à un de ses demi-frères. Hermès soupira fortement, passant une main sur son visage tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

« Très bien. Tu auras vingt minutes, je ne tiens pas à ce que notre père et Hadès soient au courant. »

Peu de temps après, ils étaient au royaume des morts, au porte des champs Elysées, cet endroit qu'aurait dû atteindre Hercules s'il n'était pas devenu une divinité. Il laissa son regard se promener autour de lui. L'Elysée était un lieu magnifique, il fallait l'avouer. Il y avait deux lacs, dont l'eau brillait fortement. Des champs de fleurs faisaient offices d'allées afin de se rendre d'une petite maison à une autre. Les demeures des défunts étaient sûrement crées selon la personnalité de celui-ci. De là, il pouvait voir des bâtisses blanches, en marbre, d'autres dans des couleurs plus rosées, plus joyeuses. Mais le dieu ne préférait pas s'attarder sur l'observation de cet endroit, il n'avait pas énormément de temps. Hermès s'était éclipsé, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. S'il y avait bel et bien une chose que détestait le héros, c'était de montrer ses sentiments devant trop de personnes. Ses yeux vert émeraudes se posèrent alors sur une silhouette fine, assise sur un banc. Il eut un coup au cœur, un sentiment effroyable de culpabilité venait le frapper. Lentement, il s'avança, lui tapant doucement l'épaule quand il arriva à son niveau.

« Zoé... ? »

La concernée se figea, tandis qu'elle se retournait rapidement. Il vit plusieurs émotions défiler sur le visage hâlée de l'ancienne chasseresse. D'abord la surprise, puis l'incrédulité, la tristesse, et enfin, la colère. Il la vit serrer les poings si fort, que les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanches.

« Hercules... Grommela-t-elle, Que fais-tu ici ? »

Il pouvait clairement entendre le dégoût dans sa voix, comme s'il n'était qu'un misérable humain, un intrus.

« Je... J'ai appris ta mort, et je voulais te dire... Que j'étais désolé. »

A peine eu-t-il dit cela qu'il se rendit compte à quel point ses paroles étaient stupides. Zoé semblait penser la même chose, car elle arqua un sourcil, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme si c'était le seul moyen de s'empêcher de frapper le dieu.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. De plus, cela fait déjà plusieurs années que je suis ici. »

Hercules constata que l'accent de la jeune fille avait légèrement changé. Elle avait hésité sur quelques mots, mais il voyait bien qu'elle s'efforçait de parler dans un langage plus modernisé. Étrangement, c'était encore plus intimidant venant de sa part.

« Je sais. Cependant, les autres dieux n'ont décidé de ne me prévenir qu'aujourd'hui, sinon je serais venu plus tôt. Écoutes Zoé, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé, je regrette tellement, mais... »

Il fut coupé par une vive sensation de brûlure sur sa joue droite. L'ancienne lieutenante venait de le gifler. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse cela tôt ou tard, mais absolument pas alors qu'il s'excusait ! La brune le fusillait du regard, et il se sentit obligé de détourner les yeux quelques secondes. Zoé en profita d'ailleurs pour prendre la parole

« Tu es désolé ? Te rends-tu compte de tout ce que j'ai traversé à cause de toi ? Ma famille m'a reniée, m'a chassée. Je ne dois la vie qu'à la bonté de dame Artémis, et à personne d'autre. Tu es un lâche, Hercules. Le monde te voit comme un héros, mais moi, je sais qui tu es réellement. »

Malgré le fait que la plupart des dires de l'Hespéride étaient vrais, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir se défendre, c'était plus fort que lui.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, Zoé.  
- Dans la vie, on a toujours le choix, même si parfois il est plus facile de penser le contraire.  
- Peut-être. Mais choisir te t'emmener avec moi aurait signifié ta mort. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard confus. Il soupira légèrement, secouant la tête.

« Tu sais qu'Héra me déteste, elle faisait de ma vie un enfer, tuait toutes les personnes que j'aimais. Elle t'aurait tué à un moment ou à un autre, afin de me faire de la peine. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait bon pour toi.  
- Alors maintenant, je suis supposée te remercier ? Etre à tes pieds quand tu le demandes, à cause de cela ? Tu ne pouvais pas simplement venir me voir, en deux mille ans, pour m'expliquer cette histoire ?  
- Non, non .Je... (Il soupira.) J'étais coincé, je ne pouvais pas aller dans le monde des mortels. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, mais d'essayer de me pardonner. »

Hercules tendit doucement sa main dans le but d'atteindre sa joue, mais elle se déroba rapidement.

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. »

Le fils de Zeus l'observait. Maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, il était déterminé à ne plus la laisser filer, peu importe ce qui allait arriver. Il s'approcha, afin de darder ses prunelles vertes dans les siennes, noires comme l'onyx.  
« Tu le peux. Avec du temps... On peut traverser ça, j'en suis certain. »

Zoé secoua lentement la tête, baissant les yeux. Durant une fraction de seconde, il eut presque l'impression de distinguer une lueur d'hésitation dans son regard, mélangé avec une profonde tristesse. Puis, elle redressa le menton. Les traits de son visage s'étaient adoucis, la rendant encore plus belle.

« Je suis morte. Tu es immortel. » Souffla-t-elle.

Hercules se pencha en avant, venant cueillir entre ses mains le visage fin de la fille d'Atlas.

« Et pourtant je suis là, comme toi. Je pourrais abandonner ma condition de dieu, et je me retrouverais donc ici, avec toi. »

Il vit Zoé se mordre doucement la lèvre, comme en proie à une querelle intérieure. Elle soupira ensuite doucement, venant poser sa tête sur la poitrine du dieu. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une durée qu'ils ne purent estimer. Lui, avait une main posé sur sa taille, et elle, les yeux clos, restait contre lui. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, elle le poussa gentiment.

« Une guerre avec Gaïa se prépare. Pour gagner, cette bataille, il faut le plus de dieux possibles. Tu dois te battre avec eux.  
- Zoé...  
- Non, tu sais que j'ai raison. Et si tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, si tu penses réellement qu'on aurait pu être ensemble maintenant, tu dois croire que ce sera possible plus tard.  
- Mais je ne veux pas t'abandonner une nouvelle fois. »  
Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser tomber, encore. Zoé sourit tristement, posant une main sur sa joue.  
« Ce n'est pas m'abandonner si tu promets de ne pas m'oublier. »  
Hercules plissa les yeux, et vint ensuite prendre ses deux mains dans les siennes, les serrant avec douceur.  
« Dans ce cas, je jure sur le Styx qu'à chaque fois que je regarderai le ciel, que je compterai les étoiles, je penserai à toi. Toujours, peu importe où je suis.  
- Dans ce cas, je suis persuadée qu'on se verra encore. »

Et sur ces mots-là, elle vint déposer un doux baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Elle recula ensuite, gardant la tête haute.

« Pars maintenant. Va sauver le monde, héros. »  
Avant qu'il ne puisse cligner de l'œil, elle s'était évaporée. Il resta planté sur place quelques minutes, avant qu'Hermès ne vienne le chercher.  
Quand il regagna son île, Hercules ignora son rival, et se contenta de se rallonger sur le sable. Et tandis qu'il observait le ciel, illuminé de magnifiques étoiles, un léger sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage.  
« Je compterai toutes les étoiles que tu veux, si ça peut me permettre de te revoir un jour. » Murmura-t-il à la brise de la nuit. Il eut presque l'impression de pouvoir déchiffrer le sourire de sa Zoé, tandis qu'il observait la belle constellation représentant une chasseresse brave et son arc.


End file.
